


The Stolen Hearts

by MissPopuri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPopuri/pseuds/MissPopuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble AU. Arthur and Gwen share a prison cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Hearts

“So, what are you in for?”

Arthur’s head looked up from its slumped position. The shadows in the far corner alighted, another occupant was in his cell, and a woman sat with her knees drawn up — arms in shackles.

He found his voice to speak, “It was a misunderstanding is all,” shifting a little on the hard granite floor, he tilted his head towards the woman, “what are you in for?”

The woman was silent, contemplating. Her dark brown eyes pierced him with her gaze. A smile pursed her lips, she grinned when she said, “I’m a thief.”

A gasp from Arthur echoed through their tiny cell, he could form no words after that. To break the silence, the woman added, “You may call me, Guinevere.”

In a gesture of kindness, Arthur reached his hand across the cell, hoped she would do the same. She met his outstretched hand halfway—hands cracked from days without moisture—they were warm and firm to the touch.

Finally Arthur coughed, “Nice to meet you. I’m Arthur.”


End file.
